Summer Vacation at Memory Island
by lionfranky
Summary: CPUs and Candidates are invited to visit Memory Island, a mysterious island that appeared out of nowhere! What's waiting on the island? How will they spend their time? Let's find out!


"We are here!" Ram jumped on the beach like a rabbit.

"Exciting, exciting!" Rom hummed with bright smile.

"Another beach story? Oh geeze~ the author couldn't come up with something new, huh?"

"Hey, Neptune! What are you babbling about?" Noire pouted.

"It's nothing."

"What a nice view! I can't believe that place like this hasn't been known until now," Vert clapped and smiled. "Why haven't you told us about this place, Neptune? This isle is within your nation."

"That's Neptune for you. Spending time on lazing around," Blanc said while flipping a page.

"I don't want to hear that from a bookworm who is still terrible at writing novel!"

"What? Say that again?"

"You two. Calm down. It's best to enjoy nice summer vacation without fighting each other.

"It's weird that you are trying to act like a peacemaker… considering how you flaunt your…"

"Vert still has a point. Besides, that's not the issue here," Noire raised and read a certain paper. "It's pretty fishy that all of us received the same invitation letter."

"Greeting. Are you tired of running your nation? You finally got free time, but you don't know where to spend your sweet vacation?" Uni read what was written on the letter.

"Then, behold! Memory Island! Place where you can relieve all your stress and enjoy things that you've never experienced before!" Nepgear followed right after Uni. "I invite you for all the service and work you've done for Gamindustri. Enjoy as much as you want! Heh… it sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, this could be a trap."

"If that's case, we just have to smash our way through," Ram looked back and raised both of her hands.

"We still have to be careful… Histoire said even she never heard of this place."

"Really? Does this mean this island popped out of nowhere?" Noire asked with a surprised face.

"Well well… another reason to be suspicious, huh?"

"Uh… why do I feel dejavu?" Neptune shivered bit. "Hmm… Aha! I see! We are probably heading for another damsel in distress scenario!"

"What do you mean by that?" Vert asked.

"Don't you get it? How many times have we been captured?"

"Like Twice?" Nepgear answered.

"But, we were always there to rescue our sisters!"

"Right! Smile x 2."

"But this time, all of us are here, so what if we all get captured?"

"Neptune, you don't have to set up a red flag. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful just in case."

"Oh~ there is no need to worry," someone whispered Noire.

"Kyaaa!" Noire gasped and freaked out.

"W-who is there!?"

"Who are you?"

Other CPUs and candidates quickly turned around and took defensive stance. Then, they saw the individual who got close to them without them realizing. This individual was definitely a man. His darkish blue gentleman attire clearly expressed his nature. He was wearing a sunglass and hat. He was pretty tall about 2m. But, what made him so unique was his facial feature. His nose was long and pointy, almost resembling that of goblins. His mustaches were set up like twin snails next to his nose. His beard was also rolled upward. He must've put some effort on them.

"Byohoho~ Hello, ladies. Allow me to introduce myself," the man gently bowed down as he took off his gentleman hat. "My name is Baron Memos. I am pleased to be your guide."

"Are you the one who sent this letter?" Noire asked, holding out the letter.

"Yes. What's written there means my genuine heart," Memos pointed at the paper with a stick he was holding. "I understand your doubt and hostility, but you ladies can put your guard down."

"Um, excuse me. It's hard to just take words of a stranger," Nepgear slowly raised her hand.

"I don't blame you, Lady Nepgear. That's why I carefully prepared this place," he raised and pointed his stick forward. "Behold!"

Suddenly, a road was formed in front of them. Trees that were on the way slid away to side. On top of that, several ornate pillars sprang up. Some of them had either speakers or torches. After that, cheerful music greeted CPUs and candidates.

"Oh wow! Are you a magician?" Ram asked.

"Magic x 2~" Rom looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"If you put it that way, perhaps. Anyway, come this way. I have things prepared to enjoy."

"Let's just do what he says," Noire whispered.

"Agreed. We should pretend to follow while investigating what's up with this land," Blanc nodded.

"I will keep my eyes on him."

"Uni. Don't stick out too much, okay?"

"Don't worry. I learned few tricks from my friend," Uni winked.

"I will help you spying on him, Uni," Nepgear smiled and tabbed her shoulder.

"Well, what are we waiting for? He is already ahead. Let's enjoy this place first," Vert waved at them as she walked right behind Baron Memos.

"Oh well~ here goes nothing!" Neptune stretches her arms and began to follow. The rest also started walking the same path.

The environment was typical tropical island. The only difference would be Baron Memos and his trick. As the group followed him, their surrounding changed bit by bit. Trees moved aside, and speakers played different music. Eventually, Baron Memos stopped at certain point. Then, others went and stood next to him and looked at the scenery. They saw crystal clear ocean and beach. There were some rock formation here and there. It also looked like trees were standing there to provide shade and coconuts.

"Hmm… pretty nice view."

"Yeah. It's refreshing to smell scent of sea."

Lastation sisters commented on the view.

"Um… Baron Memos," Rom lightly pulled his hand.

"What's the matter, Lady Rom?"

"Uh… Rom is pretty young to be called like that," Blanc objected.

"It's just my honor code. I respect women of all ages," he said as he gently fiddled his mustache. "Anyway, do you want to ask something?"

"Y-yes. Are you going to pop up stuff here as well?"

"Of course. Just plain beach would be boring. Just watch carefully."

"Oh really? I can't wait to see that!" Ram grinned and stared at him.

This time, he raised both of his arms. Next, every stuff related to beach came out of sand. Chairs with parasols, volleyball court, bar, etc… When everything was set, they couldn't help but watch with their jaws dropped.

"Just before you ask, I didn't set up everything in advance. I wanted to show you the whole set up process, so I would earn your trust, ladies."

"Heh~ pretty thoughtful, huh?" Neptune leered at him. "Hmm… may I test you?"

"You mean this?" he casually created pudding out of thin air.

"W-what? How did you?"

"Byohoho! Your love for pudding is famous. There is no way I would miss what you ladies desire."

"You are a quite gentleman," Vert smiled at him with arms crossed.

"Thank you for compliment, Lady Vert. I will prepare your favorite tea, but I believe you want to savor it after playing."

"Oh! You read my mind."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Hmm… how about volley ball? Let me assign each team."

"Um… I just want to sit back and read the book I brought," Blanc raised her book.

"Uh uh! That's not why I invited you, Lady Blanc. You should enjoy what I offer."

"He's right, Blanc! Sometimes, you need to get off from books!" Neptune argued.

"Yeah! If you pay more attention to us, it would be so much fun!" Ram pouted.

"Alright… you guys win."

"Don't be disappointed. The winner team will receive reward they want… like rare doujin books…

"I am in!" Blanc answered right away. It looked like her eyes were literally burning with fire of passion.

"Oh, wow! Blanc is on fire!" Neptune was surprised at Blanc's unusual attitude.

"He surely knows how to motivate people," Noire also commented.

"Yeah! Blanc, do your best!"

"Doki x 2"

"It's all settled. Then, allow me to assign team."

**Several minutes later**

The sun was shining upon them. The sunlight highlighted not only their beauty but also their competitive nature. All of them were wearing swimsuits. Neptune was wearing bikini with flounced top. Noire's swimsuit was the plain blue bikini that Neptune made fun of before. This time, Noire wore it correctly, so Neptune wouldn't do that again. Vert was the most daring girl with her light green micro bikini. Next to her, Blanc was wearing bit tight light bluish white one piece swimsuit.

"Damn it. Why do I have to be paired with you!?" Blanc groaned and stared at Vert.

"I can say the same to you," Vert replied.

"You deliberately chose that swimsuit to piss me off, right?"

"Nope! I simply chose this to show off my beauty.

"That's the same thing!"

"Anyway, why don't you vent your anger at them? You don't want to miss promised reward, right?"

"Damn right! I don't want to miss out the rare doujin book Memos promised."

After quarreling, they looked back at their opposition. On the other side, Neptune and Noire were standing.

"Let's show them what we have, Noire!" Neptune said, pointing her finger at her opponents.

"You better not get in my way, Neptune," Noire smirked as she took stance.

"Heh~ I don't want to hear that from a loner like you! What do you know about team work!?"

"W-what did you say?"

"Ladies. You better not fight each other or you will end up losing the game," Baron Memos warned them from a tall chair that was next to volley ball net.

"Okay. We better not lose. I can't wait to choose reward!"

"Same for me. I don't know what I am going to ask though."

"Noire, do your best!"

"You can do it, Neptune!"

As Uni and Nepgear cheered on their sisters, Rom and Ram did the same.

"Don't go easy on them!"

"Show what you got!"

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am good to go," Noire answered with a volley ball on her hand.

"Ready… go!"

On his signal, Noire tossed the ball upward. After the ball reached certain height, she jumped and struck the ball.

***Pang!***

The ball crossed the middle and went straight at opponent side.

"Ha!" Vert quickly lined herself up. She readied her arms and deflected the ball up. "Blanc!"

"I got it!" Blanc quickly went to where the ball would land and tossed the ball close to the net for set up.

Vert dashed toward the net and then jumped. Candidates gasped as she was about to strike as hard as she could.

"Oh dear! She is coming!"

"I got this!"

"No! I got this!"

***Whack!***

Neptune and Noire collided on their heads.

"Kya!"

"Ouch!"

The ball landed right next to them. This was due to their poor teamwork and communication.

"Team 2 scores. 0-1," Memos announced the score and flipped the score paper next to him.

"Ugh… Hey, Neptune! Watch where you are going! I said I got this!"

"You took words out of my mouth."

"Ahem. Ladies. Didn't I tell you not to fight each other?"

"But…"

"This won't get you anywhere. Just set which area each of you should guard and set up attack pattern."

"Hey! Why are you helping them? Shouldn't you be neutral?" Blanc shouted.

"My goal is that you ladies spend good time on this island. Poor teamwork and sportsmanship will result in overall bad match. Besides, one sided match isn't fun, is it?"

"True. Although I really look forward to reward, this match is certainly fun," Vert winked at him.

"Yes, reward is just bonus. The whole point of this game is friendship."

"Friendship?"

"Competition leads to strong bond between friends. As a team, you get to know each other better. As rival, you get to appreciate and respect your opponent."

"That's quite philosophical, Baron Memos," Nepgear commented.

"Heh… let's see about that," Blanc grinned.

The ball was struck once again. Blanc and Vert managed to send the ball to the enemy side like the last time. But, Noire and Neptune were different this time. With their heads cooled down, they made sure which area each of them should guard. The ball was heading toward Noire.

"Catch!"

"Gotcha!"

After Noire sent the ball up, Neptune set up the ball near the net.

"She is going for it!"

"You cover that side while I try to face her head on!"

Vert rushed and jumped to intercept Noire's strike while Blanc moved to spot Vert told her to and prepared.

"Haaaaaa!" Noire hit the ball as hard as she could. Before that, she already saw Vert jumping in front and raising her hands. So she adjusted her striking angle. She sent the ball toward Blanc.

***Pow!***

Vert missed the ball, so it all depended on Blanc. Blanc barely managed to intercept the ball.

"Ugh!"

However, the force was too great to deflect. In the end, the ball hit their side.

"Score 1 – 1"

"Yay! We did it!" Neptune jumped out of joy.

"Ha~ see? This is my skill… b-but…" Noire mumbled. "I-I could've not done it without you. You weren't so bad."

"Ah~ good ol' tsundere like usual. You just don't want to admit I am just as skillful as you are."

"What did you just say!?"

"Ah~ it's always good to see them banter like that, right?" Nepgear observed them outside of the court.

"Right. Somehow, it never feels old," Uni grinned.

"Damn it… I was too slow," Blanc grunted as she punched the ground.

"Don't get mad. You did pretty well," Vert complimented and offered her hand. "Here, let me help you out."

"Tch… thanks."

"We are just getting started. Let's show them what we have!"

"Yeah, Blanc! You did good job there! Just keep it up!"

"You two look good together. Just keep up smile. Smile x 2"

The match continued under bright sun. As time passed, their movement and teamwork improved. They forgot that they were even sweating. Candidates kept cheering on their sisters while Baron Memos continued flipping score cards and giving advice to each team at right time. He smiled each time CPUs complimented each other.

"Good… good…"

"Just what we wanted to see…"

"Huh? Is someone there?" Uni asked.

"It was probably Baron Memos."

"No, Nepgear. It was definitely someone else."

"It was probably your imagination, Lady Uni."

"I guess…"

"Haaaa!"

"Watch out that side! Vert is aiming there!"

"Got it!"

Neptune jumped to side and stretched her arm. Force was so great that she couldn't set up for strike but send the ball back to opponent side.

"Let me set it up!" Blanc positioned right at where the ball would fall. Then, she tossed the ball near the net.

"Good job, Blanc!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Noire rushed toward front and jump to block Vert's attack.

"Naïve!" Instead of strike, Vert lightly hit the ball to send it over Noire's guard. The ball went over Noire's head and hit their area.

"D-damn it…"

"Score 22 – 24. Team B wins!"

"Ha… ha… that was… a nice trick you pulled, Vert," Noire panted as she stood up.

"You did pretty well, Noire. It was really difficult for us to predict where you would aim," Vert complimented back.

"Well… that was pretty fun," Neptune said, sitting on the ground.

"Byohoho~ Nice match, ladies," he stepped down from his chair and clapped. "Team B will receive rewards promised."

"Do you really mean!?"

"Yes, I always keep promise."

He raised his hand. His hand briefly glowed, and a set of books was summoned on his hand. Blanc quickly grabbed them to check.

"There is no mistake… limited edition doujins that I missed during the last manga/anime festival…"

"She is almost crying," Ram giggled.

"Maybe, we should get her books like that for presents," Rom said.

"As for you, Lady Vert…" he tried the same trick again. Next, a copy of certain game appeared on his hand.

"Oh wow! Isn't that Yaoi Buttler Simulator 3? I was waiting long time for it to be released this winter. To get my hand on this game this early… oh dear!"

"Heh heh… their smiles are our smiles…"

"Good to see… happy together…"

"Huh? Did someone say something? I definitely heard new voice," Vert asked.

"Maybe, you are so tired that you probably misheard. Anyway, why don't you take some rest?" he pointed at folding chairs and parasols. "I know you are an avid tea lover, so perhaps, would you like cold tea?"

"Oh, I really appreciate!"

"Yeah, we can relax and get a sun tan!" Neptune said, examining her skin.

"Sun lotion is already on the table next to chairs."

"Oh! Would you mind putting it on my back? Teehee~" Vert teased Baron Memos.

"I am afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? You are a gentleman. Isn't it gentleman's duty to do service for ladies?"

"Touching ladies' skin is off limit in my honor code. Besides, I invited all of you, so you would get together better."

"Well, he told his reason, so let's respect his decision, Vert," Noire said.

"Oh, what a shame…"

"Don't feel down. It's fun to rub each other's back."

"If you don't mind, I can help you with sun tan," Nepgear said.

"Being rubbed by Nepgear!?"

"Oh no. Don't you dare call Nepgear your sister!"

"Let me put the lotion on you, Blanc," Ram yanked Blanc.

"Just do it slowly, okay?"

"Don't worry," Rom replied.

"Uni. Let's do this."

"Okay."

They all headed to the area and took each chair. As each of them applied sun tan on each other's back, Baron Memos brought snacks and drinks that they ordered.

"Here are your snack and drinks, ladies."

"Yeah!"

"Delicious x 2"

Rom and Ram were filled with joy after taking bite at ice cream.

"Thank you. It's exactly what I wanted," Nepgear said and sipped lemonade.

"Uni, just up to my shoulders."

"I know."

"Ah~ this is paradise," Neptune ate pudding and stretched her arms and legs. "I hope the sun burn my skin nicely enough."

"Hmm… pretty interesting plot twist…" Blanc gazed at one of doujins.

"Hmm…. I am sure this will make up for time I spent in my room."

"Precisely, Lady Vert. You need to take fresh air outside instead of playing games all day within your room."

"Do you have other sports in mind?

"How about watermelon splitting?"

"Sounds good."

"Right. It's not beach story without that!" Neptune added.

**Few minutes later**

"Just little to left!"

"No no! You went too far!"

"You are almost there, Rom!"

Everyone cheered and told Rom to move toward a watermelon. Rom was holding a wooden stick while being blindfolded. She was nervously and carefully taking each step. She firmed her grip and narrowed down.

"Yes! Right there!"

"Do it now, cutie!"

"Huh? Did someone speak to me?" Rom murmured. She felt someone other than CPUs and candidates whispering. But she decided to ignore and swung the stick to strike down.

***Crack!***

The watermelon was clearly split in half. When Rom lifted the blindfold, she saw others cheering at her.

"Good job, Rom!" Her twin sister approached and tabbed her shoulder.

"Pretty nice hit," Blanc looked at the watermelon.

"So it's time to taste this watermelon. How do we…"

"Leave it to me, Lady Nepgear."

He picked the watermelon and threw them up in the air. Then, he drew out a sword from his stick.

"Stealth sword!?" Noire gulped.

"Pretty cool!"

***Slash slash slash!***

Baron Memos slashed so fast that they couldn't see the blade. After he sheathed the sword, the watermelon split into several pieces. Next, he summoned a plate and caught every piece of the watermelon on it.

"Here you go, ladies."

"That was fantastic swordsmanship, Baron Memos," Vert complimented him.

"I couldn't even see the sword…" Noire sounded dumbstruck.

"You are going to miss all the watermelon if you stay like that!" Neptune quickly grabbed a piece.

"Thank you," Rom smiled at him.

Everyone started eating the watermelon to their heart content.

"Pretty sweet!" Uni commented.

"Yeah, this one is pretty ripe," Blanc added.

***Spit!***

"Hey!"

It was Neptune who spit a seed at Noire.

"Heh heh~ watermelon seed bullet~"

"Why you!"

Noire retaliated with her own seed, but Neptune dodged it. Instead, Blanc who was behind Neptune got hit by the seed on her cheek.

"Oh ho… so that's how you want to play?" Blanc grinned and stared at Noire.

"W-wait! I didn't mean to shoot at you! It's Neptune's fault!"

"Take this!"

***Spit spit!***

The two seeds hit right at Noire's forehead.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, are we playing watermelon seed bullet game?" Uni showed a bit wicked smile. "That's totally my game."

"U-Uni? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We are going to join this game, Nepgear. Take this!"

***Spit spit spit!***

"Rom! Let's join!"

"Okay!"

The twin devoured their pieces and started collecting seeds in their mouths.

"I will show you my FPS skill in real life!" Vert also followed suit.

Seeds flew left and right all over the place. It was free for all match. They didn't care whom to shoot at. They just enjoyed thrill of shooting and dodging. Eventually, they were all covered with seeds.

"Haaa…. Haa…. That was fun!" Neptune panted and thumbed up.

"It's like one of battle royal shooter I have been playing," Vert added.

"What's the title?" Noire asked.

"Master's Unknown Survival Ground. I can invite you all for team play if you want."

"That sounds great! Let me join you after we deal with work back at Planeptune," Nepgear snapped her finger.

"I will show all those noobs who the boss is," Uni couldn't hide her competitive shooter nature.

"Um… Baron Memos. Don't you feel hot, wearing that suit in this hot weather?" Rom asked.

"Byohoho! Don't worry, Lady Rom. This suit is special. It has cooling feature for weather like this. Besides, a gentleman must keep his attire all time."

"Eh… you sounds kinda extreme," Neptune said, feeling weird.

"Baron Memos? Is that watercraft?" Ram pointed at the watercraft stationed near sea.

"You are correct, Lady Ram. As you can see, there is also banana next to the watercraft."

"You are right, but there are only four seats," Nepgear pointed out.

"I pass," Blanc outright rejected. "I am too tired right now. I just want to relax and enjoy reading these books for now."

"Oh oh! Let me in! This looks so fun!"

"Is it safe?" Rom asked.

"Of course, it is. As long as the person who handles the watercraft knows what she is doing."

"Wait. Are you not going to drive that?"

"Don't worry, Noire. It looks like he is so determined that we should enjoy stuff he laid out for us ourselves. And I know how to drive this kind of vehicle."

"I am pretty sure simulation and actual test are two different things," Noire sounded bit nervous.

"Alright who is going to ride on the boat?"

"Me!"

"Me! Me!"

Rom, Ram and Neptune raised their hands, so they got on board. Only one seat remained.

"Um… Uni? Go ahead. I can take next turn," Nepgear whispered.

"Really? I-I mean thanks, Nepgear."

"Vert, you better not screw up and let something happen to my little sisters," Blanc stared at Vert.

"Are you doubting my skill? Besides, Rom and Ram are like my precious little sisters, too!"

"Like hell they are!"

"Relax, Lady Blanc. I can guarantee Lady Vert's riding skill."

After all four took their seats, Vert started the engine and accelerated the watercraft. After making large splash, the vehicle rushed forward and dragged the banana boat connected by a rope.

"Weeee!" Neptune and Ram screamed in joy.

"Just hold your hands tight on the handles!" Uni warned others.

"Okay. Firm x 2!"

Waves caused the boats to bump, and they hit their butts few times.

"You are pretty good, Vert!"

"Don't underestimate my gaming skill! There isn't genre that I haven't conquered! Gaming skill directly translates into real skill!"

Vert took sharp turn few times. Water greatly splashed each side, and some passengers almost flew out of their seats.

"Hey, Vert! I think you need to slow down bit!" Neptune argued.

"I also watch my back to check my little… I mean Rom and Ram, so don't worry," Vert stopped the vehicle.

"Don't worry. We know to stick to our seats!" Ram pouted.

"I think we are pretty far away from the island," Uni pointed at the island.

"I guess we better go back."

"All those cuties in one boat…"

"Precious smiles that must be protected…"

"Huh? Is someone there?" Uni asked.

"You also heard that, Uni?" Ram looked at Uni.

"So we all heard mysterious voice? Ghost?" Neptune suggested.

"Scary~" Rom frowned bit.

"Don't worry, Rom. We will go back before any ghost haunt us," Vert said, tightening her grabs on the handles.

When Vert turned the vehicle toward the island, huge tentacles suddenly came around them. Then, they all slammed the boats.

"Watch out!" Uni shouted and tried to get others out of danger.

***Slam!***

"Kyaa!"

"Aaaah!"

Fortunately, they all got out in time. The boats got shattered, and they all were trying to stay afloat.

"*Huff* Are you guys alright?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, we barely made it!" Neptune answered.

"I think it's too early to relax," Uni looked around.

Finally, the owner of the tentacles fully emerged from the sea. It was a hideous octopus like creatures with lots of horns. The huge sharp eyes were really creepy and gross. Without hesitating, the monster grabbed Neptune, Rom and Ram.

"Kyaa!"

"Ah! It hurts!"

"Oh! Don't tell me this is one of tentacle monsters that enjoy humiliating girls!"

The monster tried to catch Vert, but she swiftly swam and avoided its grip. She managed to catch Uni and jump up high.

"Uni. Let's transform!"

"Got it!"

Both of them transformed into their HDD form.

"Haaaa!"

They quickly took care of the tentacles squeezing others. After being released, Neptune, Rom and Ram also transformed.

"Thanks, Vert, Uni," Neptune thanked those two.

"We aren't done, yet. Look."

From wound, more tentacles came out.

"Ew~ that's gross," Ram said.

"It looks like taking out tentacles wont' work. We better aim for its head."

"Agreed. Uni, Rom, Ram. Cover us!"

"Roger!"

Vert and Neptune rushed toward the monster's head. As tentacles tried to block their way, Candidates took them out with their ranged attacks.

***Bam bam!***

***Crack!***

After getting close enough, they decided to attack the head together.

"Haaaaaaaa!"

***Clang!***

Before their weapons could reach the head, they were blocked by barriers.

"What the? Barrier?"

"Look out!"

The monster quickly seized their opening to immobilize them.

"Argh!"

"They are in trouble!"

"We better…"

But, they couldn't help Vert and Neptune since so many tentacles kept popping out.

"There are too many of them!"

"Don't lose hope!"

"We believe in you!"

"Who are you?" Uni shouted in midst of fight.

Then, she looked next to her. She saw translucent hands on her arm.

"G-ghost!?"

It wasn't just Uni who noticed those beings. Rom and Ram realized that they were surrounded by translucent humanoid figures.

"You can put it that way. We are forgotten citizens and soldiers of Gamindustri long time ago."

"We've observed you ever since you set foot here."

"So all those mysterious voices were from you guys?" Ram asked.

"Yes, we tried to observe you without being noticed, but we decided to come out and help."

"Here. Let us lend our strength."

Hands of those forgotten beings glowed and poured share energy into Candidates.

"I feel… so much power…"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"Let's go, Ram."

"**Ice Coffin!"**

"**EX Multi Blaster!"**

They cleared bunch of tentacles and carved out the ones that held Vert and Neptune. After being released, they retreated and reunited with Candidates.

"Thanks guys."

"Are these ghosts?"

"Pretty much. They gave us share energy."

"Even then, I don't think that's enough," Ram pointed at ever increasing tentacles.

Swarm of tentacles once again rained on them. They prepared their defense.

"**Tornado Sword!"**

***Slash!***

The tentacles were all chopped in one slash.

"Noire!"

"Sorry that we are late."

"You bastard dare lay finger on my little sister!" Blanc furiously shouted. **"Tanzerin Trombe!"**

Blanc also managed to cleave out plenty.

"Blanc!"

"Goodness, we made it in time!"

"Nepgear!"

"Lady Rom, Ram! Hurry use your ice magic on the wound before they regrow and more!" Barn Memos shouted at them while running on the sea.

"O-okay! Rom!"

"Got it!"

As he instructed, they quickly froze the wound, so no more tentacles would come out.

"Baron Memos. You can walk on water!?" Neptune was surprised at his another ability.

"Special water proof shoes, but let me explain that later. We better take out this beast before it hurts innocent people."

"Do you have any idea how to get through its barrier?" Noire asked.

"I have a special trick that can negate its defense. After I do that, please go straight at its head."

"Got it. Let's cover him!"

"And let us help you with our share energy," the forgotten ones added.

"Thanks guys."

CPUs and Candidates felt enormous power surging in.

After he dashed toward the monster's head, others began to make a way for him.

"**Sylhet Spear!"**

"**Victory Slash!"**

"Gaaaah! The monster screamed in pain.

"**Slash Wave!"**

"Just little more…"

Sensing danger, the monster aimed its nose at him and fired its deadly ink.

"**Ice Coffin!"**

Rom and Ram created a large ice shield for him.

"Thank you, ladies," he momentarily cleared his mind and concentrated his power at one spot.

"Ho!"

It was a simple yet precise thrust that passed right through the barrier.

***Crack!***

"Now!" As soon as the barrier broke, he signaled others to attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Four CPUs shouted and relentlessly attacked the monster's head.

**Few Minutes later**

They were all above the sea, looking at remnant of the battle.

"That was tough," Neptune panted.

"Thanks goodness, you are alright!" Nepgear hugged Neptune.

"You did well holding your ground," Blanc patted both Rom and Ram.

"Well, it's all thanks to these guys," Ram pointed at the translucent figures.

"So all the creepy voices… it was you guys, right?" Vert asked.

"Sorry if we freaked you out," one of the forgotten ones answered.

"I am truly sorry that I kept these people in secret," Baron Memos said. "I am simply combined manifestation of these people."

"The thing is… we just wanted to see how later generation would get together."

"During the past, we fought each other… leaving ourselves vulnerable to evil."

"Still, we managed to get over old dispute and band together to defend Gamindustri."

"But we didn't get to see how others have been…"

"So, is that why you invited us? To see how well Gamindustri has been?" Noire asked.

"We just wanted to see happy faces that we served to protect."

"Memory Island… Does that refer to memory of forgotten people of Gamindustri?" Blanc pondered bit and asked.

"Yes, we were all forgotten, waiting for others to enjoy what we could offer."

"Since all of us witnessed enough of your joyful moments, we can no longer stay here."

As soon as he finished his word, Baron Memos, his people and the island started disappearing.

"Thank you for showing us that you people are united… Gamindustri is in safe hand."

"A-are you going away… forever?" Rom asked with teary eyes.

"P-please! Don't go!" Ram actually cried and yanked him.

"If there is meeting, there has to be departure," Baron Memos smiled and gently patted her head. "But perhaps, if there is another chance… or more people remember us… then we may come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One day."

"Thank you for enjoying Memory Island!"

With farewell, all the trace of Memory Island disappeared.

"Well, that was quite a ride," Noire tried to act tough by smirking.

"We will never forget you people…" Neptune mumbled.

"Then, we should go back and start informing these people, right?" Ram asked.

"Yes… we will" Blanc silently answered.

They kept their silence while watching the empty ocean. They stayed there for silent tribute as long as they could.


End file.
